paintballfandomcom-20200214-history
Tippmann 98 custom
The Tippmann 98 Custom, also called the 98C, 98 Custom, and simply the 98, is an open-bolt inline blowback marker designed especially for the sport of paintball. It is manufactured by the pneumatics company Tippmann. This marker is the most recognized in paintball. While it is not a high end marker, its durability and ease of maintenance makes it popular as a rental marker. Description The 98C is known for its ease of use, durability, and reliability, making it an appealing choice for newcomers to the sport. The 98C uses an iron-sight system commonly found on firearms. By depressing the front sight, the player can unhinge the feedneck, allowing for easy access to the firing chamber, thus allowing for fast in-game cleaning. The 98 Custom can also be modified for speedball (Normally the 98 custom is used strictly for woodsball), using an e-bolt, which replaces the rear bolt with an air-powered ram, or, more commonly, an E-trigger which uses circuitry to trigger a solenoid which in turn trips the sear in set firing modes (the E-trigger is sometimes restricted on fields). When firing at high rates of fire (25+ BPS), a power loader is highly desirable for reliable feeding. Another feature of the 98c is that by removing the six bolts on the left side of the mark you can dismantle the gun into two halves. This allows users a very easy method of cleaning and maintaining the internals of the gun. The marker is now being offered with Tippmann's anti-chop system, ACT (Anti-Chop Technology) . To prevent balls from chopping, or bursting before it leaves the gun, the rod connection and the bolt floats slightly above the hammer in a long notch so if the bolt hits resistance, the bolt stops moving while the hammer continues cycling. The Tippmann 98 Custom also has a large number of upgrades and accessories, ranging from more accurate barrels to consistent regulators. The Flatline Barrel System adds extended range to the 98c by creating a backspin on the paintball. The Cyclone Feed System, found stock on the A-5 and X-7, uses excess gas from firing to cycle a spinning agitator to feed a paintball into the chamber after each shot. Marker accessories The Tippmann 98 Custom is one of the most customizable markers in the world of paintball. Likewise you can customize it by adding accessories that improve accuracy, appearance, and rate of fire. Some of the upgrades include a flatline barrel, a APEX Barrel as well will allow for multiple different types of shots (Curve Left, Curve Right, Drop Shots and Flatline similar shots), a 14" barrel, 16" sniper barrel, a commando stock, Dogleg air-thu kit, Longbow stock, M249 SAW stock, camouflage graphics kit, Collapsible stock, Cyclone feed system, Delux parts kit, Drop Forward, E-Trigger electronic upgrade, O-ring kits, Remote line, Response trigger kit, Universal parts kit, and a Vertical expansion chamber kit. Some other upgrades not available from the official Tippmann website are a double trigger, and scopes. Tippmann has recently upgraded both the 98 Custom and the Custom Pro which are now a part of The Platinum Series. The upgrades include: * Split Receiver Design, which provides easier access to internal components for simplified installation of grip upgrades and modifications * Secure Front Sight Spring and Trigger Pins, which makes the marker easier to service and reassemble * Easy-to-Remove Power Tube Design with self-sealing/locking gas line makes maintaining the marker quick and easy * Full Depth Pockets for ASA, which eliminates the need to loosen the ASA bolts when disassembling the marker * New Barrel Porting and a Matte Finish, which improves marker air efficiency and reduces reflective glare * Picatinny Rails, which makes adding a carry handle, scopes and other accessories a snap * Redesigned, Vertical Front Grip, which offers improved stability and added texture for a more secure feel * Redesigned Sling Mount End Cap, which allows players to easily attach a variety of different sling styles Custom Pro The Tippmann 98 Custom Pro is an upgraded version with the same basic look as a Tippmann 98 Custom but comes with a 11 inch barrel, double finger trigger, drop forward, and A.C.T. (Anti-Chop Technology) standard on new models (also standard on all NEW 98C's). Features and specifications * Semi Automatic"Features and Specs"About.com * Vertical removable fore-grip * Removable feed elbow * Built-in adjustable "iron sight" * 3/8 Inch Dovetail accessory rail and 7/8" Weaver style rail * Bottomline air feed * In-line Blow-back operation * Stock barrel length: 8.5 in (216 mm) * Caliber: 0.68 in (17.3 mm) * Cyclic rate: 30+ Cycles per second * Weight: 2.9 lb (1.3 kg) * Available Colors: Black, Silver, Woodland Camouflage, and forest camouflage * Warranty: 2 years References External links * Tippmann 98 Custom Official Site * Tippmann 98 Operators Group * Model98.org Category:Markers